Kudo Shinichi: Unexpected Comeback
by Nakajima Ren
Summary: This story would be about a mystery about Kudo Shinichi. He would be going back to his normal body and a cae will happen but, is it even worth him going back to his original body?
1. The Prologue

Kudo Shinichi: Unexpected Comeback

(The Prologue)

Dr. Agasa and Ai-chan were going to Osaka for some research experiments for the new invention of Dr Agasa "The Mind Reading Mirror". Since he doesn't want his house to be left with no one inside, he called Conan-kun to ask him to stay in his house.

---Cring…. Cring…

"Detective Mouri's Agency. May I help you?" Ran answered the phone.

"Ran-chan, this is Dr. Agasa. Is Conan-kun there?"

"Oh.. I'm sorry but he has not yet come back from school"

"Well, just tell him that I want him to stay in my house for a week because I'll be going to Osaka with Ai-chan. You may come too if you want. And don't worry I already asked the permission of your father about this".

"Ok. But what will you do in Osaka?"

"I'll be doing some experiment for my new invention called 'The Mind Reading Mirror'. I'll drop by later there to give you the key"

"Ok then. Take care, Dr. Agasa."

When Conan arrived, Ran had already packed everything. "Oh Conan-kun, you're here already", Ran said. "Ran-neechan, where are we going?" Conan said noticing the big bag near the door. "Oh yeah, Dr. Agasa called and he asked us to stay in his place for a week. He will go to Osaka for his research experiment with Ai-kun" "Oh ok."

An hour later, Dr. Agasa drop by to give the key to Ran. When everything was ready, Conan and Ran started to walk out of the room. Conan noticed that Ran wore her favorite sneakers that was given by Sonoko with no socks. "Ran-neechan, why are you not wearing socks?" Conan asked. "Oh, don't mind it, I just feel doing it. Ran said while winking at Conan.

In Dr. Agasa's house, Ran went to the shower while Conan was playing the computer. Then he heard a swishing sound in the basement. He hurriedly run in the basement to check what it is. He saw a spill of a black liquid on the table and he went to see what it is. But upon reaching the table, the smell of the black liquid made him faint. Then another swishing sound filled the room and the door of the basement was suddenly opened. Up stairs, Ran was done in the shower and just fixing up her things when… "WAAHHHH……"


	2. Chapter 1: A Crime Alliance

Kudo Shinichi: Unexpected Comeback

Chapter One: "A Crime Alliance"

"Who are you?" Ran asked in a scared voice.

"I am the detective's nightmare!" said the man.

Upon hearing it, Ran thought of Shinichi. "Is this something to do with him?" she thought.

Then the man made her fell asleep by covering her nose with a handkerchief that has a chemical on it. Two more men entered the room and carried Ran going to a black van outside the house.

In the basement, Conan struggled for pain for few minutes. After that, it stopped and Conan realized that it was the same feeling when he took an alcohol given by Hitori that transformed him back to his original body.

"But why is it I'm still a kid? Something is not right here." Conan said to himself.

Conan was very serious thinking about it when he decided to go for a shower when he saw what happened.

"Ran-neechan, what happened here? It's so messy." Conan asked.

Then Ran didn't reply back and he started to get worried. He searched the entire house but didn't found her. On the table in the living room, he found a letter. On top it is written, 'I am the Detective's Nightmare. I got the girl with me. If you want to see her again, be sure to watch the sunset on the day of the Doll Festival.

After realizing that it might be the Black Organization that took Ran away, Conan immediately called Dr. Agasa. Conan explained the details to him and Dr. Agasa said to stay there until he call again. Immediately, after Dr. Agasa hang up, Conan proceed to the computer to check all the files that might give a clue to the kidnapper.

Ran woke up and she realized she was tied up on a chair. She looked around and no one's can be seen. She's in a small room with window near the ceiling. Through that window, the sun's light is feeling up the whole room. Ran knew she is just somewhere near the Beika Police Department because she can hear sirens from police cars. She knew that she was taken away after she dressed into her house clothes but she noticed she was wearing the clothes she used when she went to Dr. Agasa's house. She also noticed she is wearing her sneakers given by Sonoko with no socks. Realizing someone changed her clothes, she felt a little bit sad and scared for she thought she was raped. Few minutes later she heard people talking outside the room.

"What should we do with that girl?" a man said.

"I don't know yet. But the boss said he wants her to be kept there until he comes after the Doll Festival." Another man said.

"But what's up with that letter we left there?"

"Just be it for now. It would help us to do the plan more effective."

The phone of one of the man rung and on some instructions was given. The instruction was given and the two men hurriedly went out. Ran relaxed a little knowing the men went out when it became quiet and when she heard the bang of the door. She thought of a way to escape and she saw that there is a scrap of metal at the other end of the room, good enough to cut the rope. But at the end, she loose hope when she tried to move because the chair was fixed on the floor.

After hours of searching, Conan found some files about a group named 'Nightmare Gang', the second largest crime organization next to the Black Organization. In the file, it is said that the Nightmare Gang often targets people who have connection to police officers, detectives, and government officials. They would usually kidnap a person to make them bait for their intended target and when later on, they would kill the hostage when the target person falls for the trap. If the person does not fall for the trap, they would keep the hostage for six months before killing them. During these six months, they would torture the hostage and will send pictures of them to the intended target. Conan also learned that this gang had stopped their operations five years ago after the boss had been captured due to a case where the daughter of a rich family had been kidnapped. Fortunately, she was taken alive with few wounds due to slight torture. The boss was captured due to an unexpected raid by the police in a safe house in Osaka.

"Is there a new boss now? Why is it of all people, they kidnapped Ran?" Conan said to himself.

The phone rang and Conan answered it. It was Dr. Agasa.

"Kudo-kun, I've learned about a gang called Nightmare Gang."

"Yes, I know about them. I've researched about it in your computer."

"Oh ok. I'll inform Mouri about her daughter but better not to explain the details to him about the gang. We are not yet sure if they are the one who kidnapped Ran."

"Ok. Please inform me if you have any other information. For now I will do something."

"No problem Kudo-kun. Bye"

"Bye"

Conan called Hattori for help. He explained the details and the things about the gang. Hattori said he'll look up about it and he would come at Beika next week because he has something to do. Conan went back to the Detective Agency and he saw that Inspector Megure and Detective Takagi. When Conan entered the room, he was interviewed about what happen. But he just said that he was out when it happened because he doesn't want to reveal information about the black liquid.

The next day, Sonoko visited the Detective Agency. Mouri was not there. Conan was the one who entertained her.

"What is this girl doing here?" Conan said to himself when he opened the door.

Sonoko went straight inside and sat on the sofa.

"Conan, tell me what happened to Ran." Sonoko said.

"Uhmm.. Uncle said she was kidnapped by bad people."

"Ohh.. is that it? I hope nothing bad will happen to her. Well, I need to go now Conan-kun."

"Geez… Going here just to ask that thing, she can just call." Conan said to himself.

Few minutes later, the phone rang.

"Detective Mouri's Agency, may I help you?" Conan said.

"I have the girl with me. Don't ever commit a mistake because I have eyes everywhere. One more mistake she's dead."

"What mistake?!"

"It's for you to find that out".

Then the man hung up the phone. Conan was very mad and he contacted Hattori about it. When Hattori learned about it, he immediately confirmed that it is the Nightmare Gang. He said that when he asked his father about it, it's their style to call the relatives of that person and saying a warning to them.

Conan then realized what to do.

The men who kidnapped Ran met Vodka and Gin somewhere.

"Have you done what I've told you?" Gin asked.

"Yes, our boss would see her in the doll festival." The man said.

"Good."

The Black Organization agreed to have alliance with the fallen Nightmare Gang only if they would kidnap the friend of Sonoko Suzuki because she's the heir to their family's properties and business.


End file.
